


Feelings of Frost

by CheddarCat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, It's like hanahaki but instead of throwing up flowers he's just really cold, M/M, Medic and Sniper are bros now, Medic just wants a friend, Medic's feelings are fragile but he's strong so he'll probably be fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheddarCat/pseuds/CheddarCat
Summary: Medic's cold on a hot summer day, and no matter how many scarves he has on, only one thing can warm his frozen feelings.





	Feelings of Frost

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first story I've ever posted out of all the stories I make in my head at night. It was supposed to be longer but it shortened as I wrote it. I don't expect it to be perfect or gain a bunch of kudos, but I hope you enjoy this little short I threw together this week.

"It's c-cold."  
"Shut it Sally!"  
"It's _ALWAYS_ cold! Don't ya always wear dat sweater? _AND_ those scarves?! _AND_ still complain?!"  
"I told ye he was gunna say that again, dinnae I?"  
"It's the middle'a summer, doc! A little sun wouldn't do ya any harm."  
"Mate, that's the fourth time you've said that today, I'd know, I counted."  
"Hudda hudda!"  
"Doktor, is warm in this room. Why you still cold?"

Spy withheld his remark, lighting a ciggarette and listening in. "I. Am. Cold. Zat is all I vill say." The doctor chattered.  
"Mmmmph mmph..." Pyro mumbled, laying yet another scarf around the Germans neck.  
"Danke." He said, hugging Pyro's arm. "Hudda..." Pyro said, rubbing his neck before taking a seat.  
"Doc, I dunno why you're always freezin', but, why don't you actually eat your food before it gets... _cold_." Scout cracked a cheesy smile at his own joke, frowning when only Demo laughed.  
"Dat is some TOP QUALITY HUMOUR right dere, you all suck."  
"Mon dieu, where did your parents go so wrong." Soldier cracked a low chuckle and Scout pouted. Sniper gave him a knowing look and Spy returned an unrevealing nod.

  
"It's not m.. my fault. Vhen vill zhey realize..." Medic grumbled, falling back in his chair. He stroked Archimedes, feeling warmth melt into his hand throughout his arm.  
"Zat's vhat I need. Zat's vhat I need mein lieber Freund. Just a little love." Retiring his many scarves and heavy mantel, he sank back into his chair with his friend.

  
"Nur ein bisschen Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit.."

 

  
Light spilled in from the open curtains, stinging his closed eyes and forcing them open. He squinted at the harsh light and leaned forward in his chair. He must've fallen asleep!  
"Verdamm mich..." The doctor hissed, dragging himself to the door and waved a goodbye to his feathered friend. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses, nearly running into Scout in the process.  
"Ah! Look out where ya goin'!" Scout squealed. "Funny zat _you'd_ be zee one to tell _me_  zat.." Medic mumbled. "Huh? Doc you look terrible! Were you nappin' in there?"  
"Zat's none of your concern." He growled, fixing his circular glasses on his face and pushing past Scout. The encounter had left him feeling worse, colder than he was.  
He tucked his hands under his arms and trudged down the hall, shivering and letting out small sighs. The world he was in could only compare to that of a cold hell, a world made of ice and no sun.  
He suppressed the thought of life as an icy prison he could never escape, pushing the thought to the back of his mind and instead planning the next attack. He could slip behind BLU's backlines and cause further damage from there... breaking them down from the inside out.

Thoughts of violence weren't helping.

Love was a rare thing to get here at base. Sure the mercs all got along like brothers, fought for the team, for each other, but at the end of the day he'd go to bed alone, and cold.  
He needed a direct friend, someone he could latch onto, someone to love. Heavy was a longtime friend, fought side by side with the doctor, they were a team of their own. But he doesn't understand the predicament Medic is in. Neither does anyone else.  
Pyro loves everyone, Spy hates everyone, or so he'd say, but Medic is willing to bargain. He's good friends with Demo... but Demo prefers to hang out with Soldier. Sniper is a naturally reserved man, Engie as well. And nobody likes Scout. It's not that he doesn't try, he just can't. The boy's too obnoxious.

He'd make a friend. He could only try.

  
"Hallo freund." Medic offered, making himself a cup of coffee. "Mornin' doc, sleep well?" Sniper said from the table, observing the doctor's unkempt hair. Medic grinned. "Just fine." He placed his mug on the table and sat down.  
"Herr Sniper?"  
Sniper tipped his head to the side.  
"Vhy do Zhey like you? Vhat is it about you zhey find appealing? Your looks? Your humour? Or just zhe fact zhat you're here at all?"  
"Whaddya mean, mate?"  
Medic displayed a look of thoughtfulness.

He could only try.

"Zhey like you, don't zhey? Zhe others."  
"I.. I dunno mate.. I guess. We're a team, aren't we?"

Was this how you made friends?

It was the doctor's turn to tip his head. "Ja... but it doesn't alvays feel so."

By sharing problems?

Sniper turned over the words in his mind. "Are you worried about your status? You're by far the most liked of all of us.. mate. The most _loved_."  
Medic looked down into his mug. "Herr Sniper, it doesn't alvays seem so. I'm cold. Colder zhan I've ever been, do you know vhy?"  
Sniper could guess, but no answer came from him.  
"I don't know vhy, if everyone loves me, vhy I feel zhis vay."

Sharing insecurities.

"Mate," Sniper said, pushing away his chair.  
Heat pulsed in his chest, but his fingertips were frozen. His glasses fogged. Sniper reached his arms out to Medic. He couldn't refuse. He pulled Sniper into a tight hug.

He'd make a friend.

"Easy there mate, s'alright. We love you, we all do. You're the most important of us all, what's there not to love? This team would probably fall apart without you, very least we'd all be missing some sort of body part."  
"Right now it feels I'm missing my heart." Medic returned.

Friend.

"Hey mate, you love us, don't ya?" Sniper asked, hands on Medic's broad shoulders.  
"Of course I do! Ich wäre nichts ohne dich.."  
"Then your hearts right where it belongs."

The nights had been colder before. He'd felt numb before. He'd gone to bed alone before. Before he realized his entire team had loved him just as he loved them. Before Sniper cleared it up for him.

"I love you Herr Sniper." Medic said in his moment of clearity.  
"S.. what?"  
"Uh, geschweige denn. I didn't mean anysing. I didn't say anysing. Ignoriere mich."  
"A.. alright then."  
"Danke, Herr Sniper."  
Sniper smiled at him. "Don't mention it. Love ya too mate." He fished something out of his pocket and sat down.  
A moment passed.  
The German pushed his hair off his forhead, _he was warm_. "Hey Sniper,"  
Sniper looked up from writing in a notebook Medic had appearently not noticed.  
"See you later." He said, giving the Aussie a small wave.  
"Cheers." Sniper grabbed his book and started to head off.

The sun was setting. Had it been that long?

 

  
The light of dawn filtered through his window, leaving sunbeams on his bed. The doctor stretched and sat up.  
"Today will be ein schöner tag, ein schöner Tag indeed Archime... Archimedes?"  
Odd. The dove usually slept nearby him, he couldn't be far. Medic kicked off his blankets and slipped on his lab coat. He no longer felt the need for the ten scarves that hung from the rack next to it.  
He unfolded his glasses and left them at the ridge of his nose. Hands in pockets, he made his way to the kitchen, stopping when he'd noticed Sniper with Archimedes.  
"You're quite a lovely little thing aren't ya?"  
"Having fun I see? He doesn't usually sit zhis still for ozher people." He leaned over to stroke his bird.  
"Little darlin' was good enough for this."  
"For vhat? Worüber redest du?"  
Sniper grabbed a notebook from the seat next to him. The same notebook from yesterday!  
"Take a gander at this, doc." He slid the book towards Medic. A page was bookmarked with a red silk ribbon.  
He opened the book to a beautiful full done drawing of his beloved dove.  
"You drew Archimedes?" He said in awe, admiring each full feather in the drawing.  
"Whaddya think'a that?" Sniper asked, dipping towards Medic on his elbow.  
"Es ist wunderbar! Ich liebe es!"  
Sniper took a guess that he liked it and smiled. "Got up early, thought I'd show ya later when ya-" Sniper abruptly cut off and grunted at being pulled into Medic's tight grasp.  
"Y.. you really like it don't ya?" The Aussie said, grabbing Medic's arm so it wouldn't choke him.  
"Yes! You are an exellent artist Herr Sniper!"  
"Th.. thanks mate." He choked out.  
"Es tut mir leid..." He said, releasing Sniper.  
"Y'know I can't understand you, right?"  
"Sorry. I'm sorry Sniper." Medic offered.  
Sniper smiled and pulled him into a much looser hug. Resting his chin on Sniper's shoulder he realized this was the friendship he'd been searching for.  
"Ve're friends, aren't ve Herr Sniper?"  
Sniper gave him an odd look, then a smile. "O'course mate!" Medic found himself grinning like an idiot, but he wasn't cold anymore, and Sniper was here.

  
Sniper was the one he was looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Means a lot!
> 
>  
> 
> For all those too lazy to use google translate, or those who aren't German, here are all Medic's German lines:
> 
> Nur ein bisschen Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit - Just a little love an attention
> 
> Verdamm mich - Damn me
> 
> Ich wäre nichts ohne dich - I wouldn't be anything without you (you guys)
> 
> geschweige denn - Let alone (nevermind)
> 
> Ignoriere mich - Ignore me
> 
> ein schöner tag - A beautiful day
> 
> Worüber redest du? - What are you talking about?
> 
> Es ist wunderbar! Ich liebe es! - It is wonderful! I love it!
> 
> Es tut mir leid - I am sorry


End file.
